Hooked On Us
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Bella and Leah have always had a special kind of friendship because they shared a mutual heartbreak and knew what the other was going through. So what happens when the line between friends and lovers are crossed? The pack are intrigued with their Alpha Female's relationship, but when one of them is chosen to help the girls, will he do it or turn them down? Bella/Embry/Leah


Hooked On Us

Written by AndiCullen104

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**A/N- This story takes place on Bella's nineteenth birthday all the events of NM happened except the whole saving Assward from killing himself in Italy. Oh and Alice and the Cullens never came back. Jacob and Bella's relationship never went further than friends because Bella just wasn't into it. And Jacob took the hint that she will never be his girl. I think I covered everything but if I haven't feel free to ask me.**

**P.S. This chapter has femslash!  
**

**Now without further ado...**

Part One

Leah Clearwater stood on the front porch of the one and only leech lover's home as she was put on babysitting duty. She didn't want to come here and definitely didn't want to be anywhere near Bella but she was covering for Seth. He had just imprinted and couldn't be parted from her for a few hours that it would take for Jake to get here.

_The things I do for you, kid._ She thought bitterly in her head.

She sucked in a breath before raising her fist to knock on the door. Inside she heard someone rushing down the stairs and a loud thump as that person fell. Leah rolled her eyes knowing Bella was clumsy from the few times she had been around her. She didn't understand the pack's fascination with the constantly blushing girl and she wasn't even an imprint so she often wondered why they bothered with her.

Other than the obvious reason that Bella was in danger, but did they really need to invite her to pack events? Leah had only started attending these exclusive get togethers when she took on her role as alpha female. She couldn't step up when Sam was alpha because one she couldn't stand to look at him even now they had to avoid each other, Emily included. Secondly, Sam wasn't meant to be top dog in the first place, but of course Jacob had to be a baby and wait a year till he finally filled his rightful role.

That meant Leah had to deal with Sam calling the shots _and_ she wasn't an alpha when she was supposed to be.

Stupid Jake always ruining things.

She wondered why she was surrounded by a bunch of dumbasses.

This was a bad day for her because of this chore she was about to endure so it put her in a shitty mood.

Finally, Bella swung open the door and looked up at the more taller wolf girl with a frown on her face.

"You're not Seth," she pointed out the obvious making Leah wonder just how fried this girl's brain was. That Cullen kid must have put a real dent in her IQ.

"Obviously," Leah said her tone heavy with sarcasm.

"I was expecting him to come."

"You're stuck with me, now are you going to make me stand here all day or are you going to invite me in?" She asked impatiently already knowing that this babysitting gig was going to aggravate her. Never again was she going to be on Bella watch, she decided right then and there.

"Oh! Sorry, come on in," The leech lover said as she moved aside to let Leah in.

The she wolf walked into the Swan family's modest home, her dark gaze taking in all the pictures of Bella growing up. Leah looked away from them not really interested in them one way or another. She moved to the couch and took a seat not really knowing what the sitters usually did.

Bella awkwardly stood in the living room watching Leah look around disinterestedly and she wished fervently that Jacob would come home from Port Angeles soon so she didn't have to deal with the alpha female. That was one pack member she had rarely spent time with, she honestly didn't know how to act around her.

Finally when Leah turned the TV on not once glancing in her direction did she feel comfortable enough to sit down on the sofa but as far away from the other girl as possible. Bella drew in a deep breath and willed her tense muscles to relax.

_I can do this, it's only until Jake gets here,_ she chanted in her head.

Legally Blonde was the only thing on the television that Leah could stand to watch so she left it there. She used to really like chick flicks but that was before having her heart be brutally murdered by Sam and Emily. There was only crumpled little fragments of what used to make up her heart and watching all this I'll get him to love me if I do this made her sick. The she wolf squirmed in her seat as she remembered trying to change herself to be better than Emily to see if Sam would come back to her.

Of course, she didn't know it then because she hadn't phased yet that Sam would never be hers again. Leah had tried curling her hair and wearing only her best clothes when she went out, but he never looked away from Emily.

So when the day came when this realization hit her, she got drunk.

Then slept with Paul Lahote.

Yep she bagged the manwhore himself.

She made him promise to never tell anyone and he didn't.

Leah never knew how he manged to keep that to himself in the pack mind, but I guess when you feared Sam's wrath you could keep a lock and key on the one thing that he would beat your ass for.

He must have forgotten it by now or maybe he suppressed it long enough that he just didn't think about it. She didn't care, she never saw what the hype about sleeping with Sex On Legs Lahote was about. Been there, done it, wasn't exactly the most amazing sex she's had.

Whatever it kept him happy to have all those girls fawning all over him and she didn't give one hoot or holler about what he did.

The she wolf went back to thinking over her heartache that this stupid movie was bringing to the forefront of her brain.

Bella watched Legally Blonde all the while thinking about how Edward had left her for his distractions. She wasn't good enough for him to stay and like Warner* he left for something better than her. The pain in her chest didn't hurt so much when she was being touched by a shape shifter as if their body heat seeped into her frozen body sending their tendrils of warmth through her so that she didn't feel quite so cold.

However, she didn't dare ask to be touched by Leah afraid she might get her head bitten off. She figured it probably only worked with the wolves that actually liked her. She crossed her arms over her chest to inconspicuously hold herself together because she could feel herself starting to fall apart.

It was worse today, because a year ago today was her disastrous birthday party over at the Cullens.

In three days it will be the anniversary of when Edward left her in the woods.

She shuddered just thinking about it.

"I hate men," Leah stated during a commercial break. The alpha female had noticed the signs of Bella's distress and even she didn't have the heart to ignore the poor girl. She hated the fact that the more time she had watched the leech lover the more she wanted to protect her. Leah didn't want to think about how much the two of them had in common, but if it would help Bella realize that she wasn't the only one to get dumped in the supernatural world then she'd do it.

"Me t-too," Bella stuttered as another shiver ran down her spine.

Leah sighed.

Here goes nothing, she thought as she reached down for Bella's bare feet and placed them on her lap. She began to rub them with her hot hands hoping that it would calm the girl down.

_She's got cute toes,_ Leah thought idly.

"I mean one minute their telling you that your their world and the next the squashing your hopes and dreams to go be happy with someone else." The alpha female said while continuing to massage Bella's feet.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "They want you but then they find something better."

"Exactly!" Leah exclaimed tapping Bella's foot with her forefinger before going back to rubbing her feet.

"These movies make love seem so simple."

"Does that kind of love even exist?" Leah asked bitterly.

"Probably not."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as the two women ranted about their first loves and how they would never trust their heart with another person. Leah opened up telling Bella all about her experience with the whole Sam and Emily thing and Bella told the she wolf about her time with Edward. It was an important bonding experience between them. As the time wore on they found themselves scooting closer and closer together till their arms and thighs were touching as they cackled at the craziness that was their lives.

As the months passed the two became inseparable to the point where Jacob felt left out. He didn't understand their strange friendship because up until the time Leah was on Bella watch, he thought his co-alpha hated the girl. Now he saw them hanging out at First Beach or at each other houses. They were constantly calling and texting each other and it annoyed the hell out of him.

He felt like he was being replaced by Leah Clearwater.

When the hell did Leah get nice enough to actually have a friend?

~~~~~HOU~~~~~

Leah and Bella lay cuddled together in Bella's room as they were having their usual Friday night sleepover. They usually went to Leah's home since she had finally gotten her own place on the rez but tonight Charlie had the night shift so she invited her best girl friend over to her house.

They were talking quietly with Bella's head resting on Leah's shoulder as the she wolf softly scratched and massaged her scalp. It was very common for them to be touching it was actually habit to always stay in contact with one another. They needed the others touch as if everything was okay in their world when they were next to each other. Bella found comfort in Leah and vice versa.

The alpha female didn't understand her instinct in leaving Bella covered in her scent it was weird to want your best friend to smell like you. She guessed it was another wolf thing that probably didn't mean anything.

"Leah, tomorrow is the day I left for Phoenix last year when that James nomad was after me, remember I told you that?" Bella asked timidly.

"Yeah B, I remember. It makes me so angry at those bloodsuckers that put in you in danger. They can't just rely on the seer to see every bad thing and they never should have gotten involved with you." Leah said as she ran her fingers through the long strands of Bella's hair.

"It still hurts to think about them. I know you don't want to hear this but I still miss them, you know?"

Leah paused her movements as she took in a deep breath before resuming combing through Bella's hair with her fingers.

"It's kind of how like I miss Sam, but the old Sam the one I loved, he's changed so much. Not in the good way," Leah chuckled.

"I wish I could forget about Edward." Bella said after a couple moments of silence.

"I don't think we'll ever get over our first loves, there's something about first loves that stays with you throughout your life."

"I want to be loved."

"You are loved Bella," Leah tucked her finger under Bella's chin to turn her face up towards hers.

"I don't want to remember anymore," a tear slipped down her porcelain cheek.

Leah brushed it away with the pad of her thumb. She cupped her cheek and leaned down to press a kiss to Bella's soft lips. The pain that swam in her doe eyes made Leah's heart ache and she wanted to do anything to make it go away. Bella's lips tasted like cherries from the chap stick she put on before climbing into bed.

Bella sighed as she felt warmth settle into her body and a slow burning fire ignited in her lower body. She wanted Leah and she thought that she must have felt like this for a while now. Some part of her knew that she craved Leah not in just the friendship way but in a romantic light. Leah had a strong beautiful body and when she let her guard down she shined so brightly that Bella sometimes just got lost in staring at her.

Slowly Leah traced her tongue over those cherry lips seeking permission to enter. Bella opened her mouth letting the she wolf sensually move her moist tongue along hers. It sent a jolt of electricity between both girls and they moaned together feeling moisture settle between their legs.

Leah groaned as the scent of Bella's arousal hit her and she quickly maneuvered Bella to where she lay beneath her. She kept her weight off of the human girl so she wouldn't crush her. She slowly left nibbling kisses all the way down to her neck and licked her way back up to her jaw.

"Oh please... need you Leah," Bella begged trying to rub herself against Leah's thigh to get much needed friction.

The wolf part of Leah took over as she heard her mate's plea which made her tear their clothes off. She hadn't had a release in so long that she wasn't impatient to get to the point of pure pleasurable bliss. Leah took a deep breath in of her Bella's arousal before taking her left pert nipple into her mouth laving it with attention from her warm tongue.

"Yes!" Bella cried out as she fisted her hands in Leah's ebony hair to hold her there.

Leah's other hand took the other rose bud between her forefinger and thumb and tweaked and rolled it. More of Bella's juices seeped onto her thigh making her wolf pleased that she would carry the scent of her mate.

After making sure both of Bella's breasts were given attention too, she moved further down. She nipped at her right hip bone and soothed the sting away with a swipe of her tongue. Bella was whimpering with want as she clutched the sheets of her bed in both hands.

Leah finally got to her destination of Bella's warm center and she spread her legs further apart. She blew a warm breath of her woman hood and she looked up to see Bella twitch as she moaned loudly. The alpha female was pleased with her reaction and let her tongue trail up her sopping wet folds. She moaned loudly at the taste of Bella before repeatedly stroking Bella's warm center before she took a finger and pushed it into her tight channel.

"Oh God! So good, so good... please baby more." Bella moaned.

Leah pumped her finger into Bella while watching her mate thrash her head from side to side. Her thumb pressed circles into her little nub and added a second finger stretching her out a little. Leah wanted to watch her mate come undone for the first time.

It only took a few more passes of her thumb to her clit before Bella's walls clamped down on her fingers squeezing her and drenching Leah in her juices.

"Fuck Leah!" Bella screamed as she came.

She pulled her fingers out when Bella calmed panting heavily from her first orgasm that was not done by her own hand. Leah licked her fingers clean not wanting to waste any of Bella's sweet nectar. She pushed her leg between Bella's so that she rested right along Bella's nub and that her thigh rested between Leah's legs. She brought her lips down on Bella's kissing her passionately as she began to rub herself against Bella's thigh.

They thrust against each other seeking their release together. Bella's hands traveled down Leah's lean back to rest against her taunt ass and squeezed each cheek in each of her hands.

"Bella... oh... you are so beautiful." Leah closed her eyes as the heat of their love making coursed through her body.

"I... I'll um oh spirits... yes... love you so much!"The alpha female cried out as she fell into waves of pure bliss. Bella thrust into her a couple more times before feeling herself fall over the edge.

They lay there covered in sweat and their mixed juices and couldn't be any happier.

**A/N- Reviews makes my muse happy ;)  
**

*******Warner is a character from the movie Legally Blonde.**

******Important A/N- This was only going to be a three shot, but I may continue this into a full fic. Not sure yet but I will keep you posted.**


End file.
